


Four Things the Paparazzi Does Not Know

by noplacespecial



Category: High School Musical RPF
Genre: F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noplacespecial/pseuds/noplacespecial
Summary: She's the one that makes the first move.





	Four Things the Paparazzi Does Not Know

**Author's Note:**

> for plumerri
> 
> Note from diana, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Pretty Lights](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Pretty_lights), which closed for financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Pretty Lights collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/prettylights/profile).

It becomes a contest amongst the cast to see who can find the most ridiculous merchandise.   
  
She doesn't even want to know how many of the Barbie dolls there are between all of them, many of which have been defaced, cross-dressed, or posed in interesting positions. They have several life-sized cardboard cut-outs as well, which they enjoy sneaking onto set to freak each other out. She gets Ashley a singing "What Time Is It" toothbrush for her birthday. Monique is fond of trolling E-bay to find homemade stuff, which mostly involves plastering their faces over anything and everything. She sends them pillowcases, Frisbees, and even a Troy Bolton thong that Vanessa will go to her grave swearing she never wore.   
  
It's silly fun and they know it. When the movies are over it's all business, tours and press releases, catching up via quick texts, and running on what seems like two hours of sleep a night. But for as much as they like to poke fun at the franchise, there's no doubt that they enjoy their time together. It's an escape from the real world, a solace of people that all understand each other and can just relax and be kids for awhile.   
  
Lucas is the first to find the High School Musical cereal, and bets her $20 that she can't top it. He's forced to pay up when she presents him with a Wildcats basketball jukebox.   
  
~*~   
  
Zac sends her a set of pictures to rival her own. He gives them to her on a thumb drive that she keeps on her key ring and swears to never to use on an internet-connected computer.   
  
He's seen the first set, scrawny and pre-pubescent, with mis-matched underwear and awkward posing. So she takes new ones, because she's not fourteen anymore and she's got a lot more to show off. She avoids any actual nudity this time, but it doesn't seem to make any difference, because before she even has time to get them off of her phone they're circulating the internet again.   
  
She's not actually all that shy about her body. It's obnoxious more than anything, they way people cream themselves like they've never seen girl parts before. But she just can't seem to bring herself to care quite as much as everyone seems to think that she should, so aside from issuing a stock apology to appease Disney, she does nothing. She's not naive enough to truly believe that a few pictures are going to end her career; if anything, the offers come pouring in.   
  
Yeah, half the country has seen her without her clothes on, and as her mother pointedly reminds her (though not in quite such stark detail), there are probably creepy old men jacking off to the photos. But at the end of the day there's only one person that gets to see the real thing, and that's about all that matters.   
  
~*~   
  
She's the one that makes the first move.   
  
They giggle and flirt their way through the first movie, but Zac's a born and raised gentleman and she's a little younger than him, so he never does anything about it. She's convinced at first that he has a thing for Ashley, but she keeps looking up to see him watching her, and he blushes and turns his head when caught.   
  
So she figures, what's there to lose? The "Say OK" video is the perfect opportunity, and he agrees with a bashful grin that can't hide the glint of excitement in his eye. It's three days of goofing around and holding hands when they think no one is looking, and as soon as the director wraps she drags him into her trailer under the pretense of celebration. Only instead of the promised pizza and soda, he gets her pressing him into the cold metal wall and their mouths fusing together. He goes from simply not protesting to full-on kissing her back, grabbing her waist and yanking her closer and that's pretty much it.   
  
~*~   
  
When they're apart and she's missing him particularly bad, she pulls out an already well-worn copy of the third movie and watches both "Just Wanna Be With You" scenes. She hates seeing herself on film, but through the cringing she mostly focuses on Zac. She feels like giving Kenny a gigantic hug for managing to catch these precious moments on film, because as far as she's concerned they're just  _him_ , stripped raw. Zac has passion like no one she's ever met - when he gets in the zone it shows not just on his face but in his entire body. He radiates from the inside out with pure joy in what he's doing. Watching him throw his hands back and belt out the chorus of the song, she understands precisely why hordes of pre-teen girls are clamoring to get a piece of him, and it's in these moments that she's the most grateful that he belongs to her and no one else.


End file.
